


Sebasloth: A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

by boulacou



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulacou/pseuds/boulacou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beloved butler turns out to be a creature that is virtually useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebasloth: A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

In the Phantomhive Manor, the greatest butler resides, taking his time to do things orderly. His name is Sebastian, named after his master’s dog. His ebony hair flows in the wind and his glowing, crimson eyes are intimidating, as a demon should be. However, this butler is different from all the demon butlers who live in England at that time period. Why, you ask? The answer is simple. He was a sloth.  
As the sun rays filtered through the window curtains, a gentle breeze flowing through, Ciel Phantomhive, proud owner of the Funtom Company at only 12, tossed and turned in the white sheets, with the eerie feeling of being watched. He had a heavy feeling in his chest, as if someone was pushing him down. Cracking an eye open, his vision was blurred. Focusing on the odd brown shape resting on his chest, he slowly lifted his head. Ciel’s eyes widened suddenly as he realized his butler, Sebastian, sat on his chest.   
“Sebastian, get off my chest, you stupid cat-obsessed schnitzel!” Ciel shouted, shoving the sloth off of his chest. The sloth simply turned his head to face his master, slowly blinking with an unamused expression on his face. He let out a groan and slowly crawled out of the bed. Ciel stood up to his feet, still sporting a nightgown, heading to his wardrobe to choose an outfit for the day.   
As he put his eye patch on, Ciel lazily glanced at his sloth butler, glaring daggers at the other before letting out a sigh. If he didn’t keep the sloth busy, Sebastian might get himself in trouble. Ciel had to think of a clever idea quickly, since Sebastian already began to crawl towards the door.  
“Sebastian, I need you to make me some tea. Quickly, as well, since I need it ready by lunchtime.” Ciel watched the sloth nod before continuing his slow crawl towards the kitchen. With a small huff, the young boy pranced his way downstairs, ready to work on some paperwork that sat on the desk in his office. Making his way to the desk, Ciel glanced out of the window, wondering when his tea would arrive. “Probably around midnight…” He sighed, shaking his head and taking a seat.  
Meanwhile, Sebastian reached the next room.  
Half the day had gone by and the young earl was still waiting for his tea. He sighed and finally emerged from his office to look for the sloth butler, his navy blue eye narrowing with irritation at the sight of Sebastian reaching the end of the hallway.  
“That slow piece of- Sebastian! Forget the tea. Go clean something up and stay out of my way.” Ciel began walking down the hallway, his footsteps seeming like stomps as he reached the end of the hallway in less than a minute.  
The sloth looked up at his young earl, droopy eyes blinking before his lips slowly parted. “I’m yo butler, not yo slave, homie.” Ciel let out a gasp and blinked with disbelief, his uncovered eye widening.  
“Where did you learn such atrocious language? Ugh, never mind… Just do what I told you to do.” Ciel made his way down the stairs, arms crossed over his chest as he glanced back at Sebastian to glare. He took a misstep and tripped, falling down the staircase and landing on the ground with a thud. He was sprawled across the floor on his back, glaring daggers at the sloth at the top of the stairs. “Don’t look at me, you useless oath!”  
Sebastian had an expressionless gaze on his face before merely glancing away with a sigh. “Yo, you may be a rich mo-fo, but you is clumsy af!” Sebastian began crawling away.  
Groaning, Ciel sat up and rubbed his lower back, knowing very well that it would be a bad day for him. “You stupid, lazy marsupial…”  
†††  
The night dragged in and Sebastian had been crawling around the hallway slowly, causing Ciel to trip over him several times. As Ciel and his servants, Finnian, Baldroy, Mei-Rin, Snake, and Mr. Tanaka gathered in one of the rooms, luxurious furniture and elegant paintings surrounding them, Ciel sighed when Sebastian was nowhere to be found. “Let’s just start this without him. There are rumours going about that a few of the Queen’s enemies have found us and are planning an attack soon. I want you all to be prepared in case anything occurs and pack up as many items as you can. Make sure to have your things ready for a sudden relocation.”  
The servants nodded, understanding by the earl’s tone of voice that the situation was serious. They decided to scatter about, gathering their things, packing important items into suitcases. Ciel packed a few possessions as well, taking some outfits and money with him. He had a separate box with more money, which would help last them a week. “This should be enough to repair the manor in case an attack does occur.” He muttered to himself.   
Ciel was sure Sebastian might have been around to hear about the rumours. The sloth didn’t have much, just a few butler suits and cat toys lying around. It was nothing irreplaceable. He smiled as he packed his items and grabbed his suitcases, making sure to send a wagon or two to take his servants and him to a safer location.  
It was at that moment that he sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Baldroy better not be cooking food with that damn flamethrower again…” He muttered under his breath, shaking his head.  
But he realized that it wasn’t the usual scent of Baldroy’s cooking. It was a more familiar scent, one that he remembered smelling approximately two years ago. “Fire? An actual fire? Is this the attack?” He took a few paces back, his uncovered eye tearing up as the smoke of a nearby flame reached his room. Ciel grabbed his things, wasting no time in getting out of his bedroom. He ran down the hallway to the staircase, calling out “Fire! Fire!”  
The other servants ran to him, holding their things. “Where’s Sebastian?” Finnian asked, putting his hat on his head. Ciel shook his head. “He’s a demon sloth. He won’t die so easily. Besides, I’m pretty sure he can take a little heat.”  
Ciel scurried down the staircase, his servants following closely behind. Finnian looked back and spotted Sebastian at the end of the hallway, pieces of burning objects cascading down around him like drops of rainwater on a desert.   
“Finnian, you were always my favourite!” Sebastian called out, hoping his lie would warm Finnian’s heart enough for the other to run back to the sloth’s rescue. But the blonde boy merely smiled softly, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks. Finnian raised a hand and waved at the sloth, his smile growing slightly wider.  
“You were my favourite too, Sebastian! I will always remember you!” Finnian then ran down the stairs, leaving the sloth behind. Sebastian’s mouth opened wide, his droopy eyes widening slightly with the sudden realization that the gardener had left him behind. He began to crawl slowly, the ashes of burnt pieces of the ceiling descending onto his back, covering it like a blanket of smelly ash.   
Sebastian watched Finnian leave, as if the whole world was in slow motion. In the back of his mind, the song “Only Time” played as doors and large pieces of ceiling slowly fell around the sloth.  
“Finnian, you idiot! You’re supposed to rescue me!” Sebastian screamed out, letting out a frustrated sigh when he received no reply. “You could’ve at least come back to pick me up or something, you stupid garden boy!” It was no use, the boy had already gone outside with the others.   
†††  
Ciel sighed as he looked up at the burning manor, knowing well it hadn’t been long since the last time the place burned down. Sebastian had been there, rescuing Ciel from the burning building but was unable to save his parents. It had been such a shame and the young earl still remembered that day clearly, it had been embedded into his memory.  
Looking away from the tragedy, the boy winced, holding back tears that threatened to escape like blood from a wound. He glanced around, eyes widening with surprise when he couldn’t find his butler. “S-Sebastian…? Where are you, Sebastian?”  
Ciel needed his butler, now more than ever, and even when he pretended not to care, he needed Sebastian. It’s ridiculous… I’m acting like a baby… But I need him… Ciel couldn’t hold back the tears now, letting them flow slowly at first, but then a steady stream flowed down his pale cheeks, a waterfall of pain and desire.  
He considered running back inside the building and retrieving the sloth butler but it would be very dangerous to do so. He took a step forward but Baldroy placed a firm hand on Ciel’s shoulder. “No point in going back now. He’s a goner and it’s too late.”  
“No! You don’t understand! I need him here! Please… Just let me get him… Someone please help him!” The desperation in Ciel’s voice was clear now and he felt stupid for showing such weakness to his loyal servants. However, the idea of losing the one who was there by his side when his parents passed on was unbearable. Ciel needed Sebastian now more than ever and he wasn’t going to put this behind him like he did with his parents.  
They had a contract, after all. And Ciel knew Sebastian had to keep his promise. “S-Sebastian… You idiot, you have to keep your promise! You said you’d protect me… So do your job!” Ciel fell to his knees and lifted his trembling hands to his face, his sobbing muffled by the palms of his hands. “I-I need you here… We have a contract, remember? I still need protection…”  
Just then, there was the faint sound of claws on tile, footsteps drawing near slowly. Mei-Rin gasped, pointing into the building. “It’s Mister Sebastian!” She screeched, causing Ciel’s head to snap up suddenly.   
“Sebastian? Sebastian!” He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the entrance of the building, arms extended wide open. “You’re alive, Sebastian!”  
He reached the entrance and gently lifted the sloth, gazing into the other’s eyes with joy and hope radiating from his face. “I’m so glad you’re here!”  
The sloth simply stared blankly at the young earl, his crimson eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was disturbed by something. Ciel noted the look in the sloth’s eyes, which was surprising since the boy rarely thought of anyone but himself. “Sebastian, what’s wrong?”  
The sloth butler glared at Finnian, who tried hiding behind Baldroy. “Finnian… what kind on bs was that? You left me behind! What happened to sticking together like a family, huh? I almost died ‘cause of your stupid ass!” He snapped, more insults spewing from his mouth as the blonde boy cowered in fear, crying softly.  
Finnian whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he shook his head, running a trembling hand through his dirtied hair. “I-I’m sorry… You never told me you wanted me to save you. I didn’t know…” His gaze fell as tears formed in his eyes from the guilt of Ciel’s beloved butler almost dying because of his ignorance. “I really am sorry, Sebastian…”  
The sloth’s gaze softened a little. It really wasn’t Finnian’s fault. The gardener was too stupid to think for himself. Strong, yes, but very naïve. “It is alright, Finnian. I am sorry I snapped at you. It wasn’t your fault at all.”  
Ciel suddenly hugged the sloth close, Sebastian resting his head on his master’s chest gently, listening to the other’s slow breaths. “It’s alright now… We should be able to find a place to stay soon enough. We shall live peacefully again, I guarantee it.” Ciel murmured to Sebastian, his voice low and soft, barely above a whisper as his exposed eye slowly shut.  
“Young master, I-” Ciel lifted a finger and placed it over the sloth’s lips, silencing him. Sebastian quieted down and nodded. “Well, since you’ve only seen me in this useless form, I shall now switch forms to benefit you better.” Ciel opened his eye, tilting his head gently as if to wonder what the other was talking about.  
Suddenly, Sebastian squirmed, slipping out of Ciel’s grasp. He landed on the soft ground before slowly standing up on his back legs.   
There was a flash of bright light, almost blinding but the others squinted, catching small glimpses of the sloth changing forms. The light faded and there stood a man with raven black hair, the same mischievous crimson eyes glowing, the gentle light of the flames illuminating his face. He was handsome and elegant, as an ideal butler should be.   
The corners of the young earl’s lips twitched upwards into a smile, and he was certain he wouldn’t be picked on for having a sloth as a butler. Relieved and loving this new form, he ran up to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, burying his face into the male’s chest. “I-I’m so happy… Now we won’t be an embarrassment to England and to the Queen.”  
Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or an insult but he still hugged back gently, a smile on his lips as he shut his eyes, small sparks of flame dancing through the air, the bright stars of the night sky twinkling. It would be a beautiful future and they would now have an easy life.  
Many months later…  
Sebastian eventually returned to his sloth form, despite Ciel’s constant begging for him not to. Finnian decided to be more careful and consider that everything Sebastian told him was not literal. Baldroy ended up burning the entire kitchen with his flamethrower and blamed it on another attack. Mei-Rin had already draw a lot of yaoi between Ciel and Sebastian with Sebastian’s beautiful form. They never did discover the reason for the attacks or who caused them but it didn’t matter anymore, since police back in the day sucked at their jobs. Moral of the story is: Not all characters have good character development and Ciel is still kind of a whiny brat. But Sebastian will eat his soul one day. He awaits the day when he will be able to consume the young earl’s soul as Ciel dreads that day.  
The End


End file.
